Spain x Reader Annirversary
by PeachCreep
Summary: Your boyfriend Antonio forgets your anniversary and hell breaks loose. you also find out why he had come home late and you get very upset with him. can he get you to forgive him? Find out more in the story!...


You once again glanced over to the clock on the wall to your right for what seemed like the hundreth time in the past hour. it was you and Antonio's 2 year anniversary and you had spent almost the entire day cooking for the special occasion, and had even run to the store to get a special something for him.

He said he would be back after work. He gets off at 6:00 PM. It was now 8:00 and there was still no sign of the spainyard. Dinner was cold now and you had eventually plopped down on the couch after the first hour and a half of waiting.

You sighed pulling your knees to your chest and resting your chin on your knees. Were could he possibly be? An on their anniversary? Maybe he forgot...but that still doesn't explain why he hadn't come home yet.

Your stomach growled. You had skipped lunch and was still waiting for Antonio to come home so they could eat together. You had tried calling his phone multiple times,but he never answered.

You then got a scary thought that sent shivers down your spine. What if something happened to him?... just the mere thought of that being the case made your stomach churn and you almost felt sick.

Your ears perked up and your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. You quickly uncurled and jumped up from the sofa scrambling to the window that faced the driveway.

Your hopeful expression faltered and was replaced with confusion when a unfamiliar silver car pulled into the driveway. Your smile returned when you saw Antonio emerge from the passenger door, but instead he walked to the other side of the car and opened the drivers' car door.

Your smile once again faded away when you saw a girl step out of the car and flash your boyfriend a smile. You couldn't hear what they what they were saying, and you opened the window a crack. You trusted Antonio so there was no reason for it to be wrong if you listened in on their conversation. right?

You soon regretted this decision when their conversation reached your ears...

"Gracias Senorita, I had fun having dinner together. We should do this again sometime" the girl blushed and giggled girlishly.

" Hehe I had fun too! And yes we should most definitely do this again." Antonio flashed her one of hid charming smiles as she got back into her car.

Wait...he had dinner with her?...on their anniversary?...you started to tear up feeling as if you had just been stabbed in the heart. What a jerk!

You spend all day making dinner for him, his favorite too, you got his favorite movie from the store to watch together, and even wore makeup for the occasion. And what does he do? Doesn't show up then it turns out he had dinner with another girl, then makes plans to do it again with the same girl.

Tears started to flow down your cheeks now and you had to choke down a few sobs as you watched Antonio wave to the girl as she drove off before making his way to the door.

That was it you couldn't bear to stand there anymore. You spun on your heel and ran up the stair as fast as you could tears streaming down your now red face uncontrollably. You ran into you and Antonio's shared bedroom collapsing onto the bed.

Sobs racked your body as you let out all of your misery. You buried your face into the pillow and curled up into a ball and cried feeling heartbroken and hopeless. You heard Antonio call your name from downstairs, but you ignored him not wanting to see him because it would only make the pain worse.

You only cried harder when you heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"(name)...? Are you up here! Sorry I'm late~! (Name)!?" the footsteps grew closer to the door and then stopped. The doorknob twisted and you clutched your knees to your chest tighter rocking yourself back and fourth.

The door opened and your boyfriend's head peeked into the room. "Oh! (Name) there you are! sorry I'm late- (Name)!? why are you crying? What's wrong?" he was at your side in an instant a look of concern in his green hues.

You ignored him choking on your own sobs and squinting your eyes shut as more tears came. This only concerned him more and he hated seeing you so upset.

"(name)? Mi Amor what's wrong? Please and I'll make it better I promise. He reached out for you so he could hold you like he did so many times before.

You slapped his hands away not wanting him to touch you. "No! don't touch me! " he winced at your tone and hurt was evident in his eyes.

"Mi Amor-" you cut him off before he could finish once again smacking his hands away when he reached out to you.

"Don't call me that! Leave me alone! I've had enough of your filthy lies!" he was hurt by your words, but cared to much about you to obey your demands. There was no way he could ever leave you alone. especially when you were in this state.

And he hated the fact that you were upset with him. He never liked it when you were angry or sad because of something he did. Whatever he had done now must have upset you a lot and he could tell it wasn't going to be easy to even reason with you like this.

"(name) please calm down, please just ell be what's wrong and I'll fix it" all this got him was a death glare.

"No you won't! you can't fix it! I thought I could trust you!" His heart dropped lower with every hurtful word you said, but he still refused to give up.

"Y-You can trust me! Te amo (Name)! please tell me what I did! I hate seeing you like this" you calmed down just a bit but didn't stop crying.

"You...You Jerk! Don't you know it's our anniversary!?." Then realization hit him with Elizabeta's Skillet. He was such an idiot! How could he have forgotten something so important!

"I spent all day making your favorite dinner, got your favorite movie to watch together, and spent hours waiting patiently for you to get home from work! And when you finally decide to come home it turns out you had taken some other girl to dinner!" you were breathing heavily now as he stared at you in shock.

Once he finally recovered from shock he face palmed burying is face in his hands. God he was such an idiot. Honestly he had bumped into the girl making her drop her groceries on the ground ruining some of them, and took her out to dinner to make up for it.

He should have known it was a bad idea. He should have helped the girl with her groceries and left. That way none of this would have happened. (name ) wouldn't be crying. man he messed up. Now (Name) hated him and it was all his fault.

He should have thought about what he was doing before doing it. You had stopped crying having no tears left to cry. You were still crying on the inside though and you had gotten the hiccups from all your crying.

"(Name) oh god I'm so sorry...I'm such an idiot...I'm so sorry" his eyes started to glaze over now tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"This is all my fault...I'm sorry...I'm so stupid! How could I have forgotten?." You didn't like how miserable he sounded, and you found it harder to stay angry with him. But you didn't budge he had screwed up big time and you had every right to be mad.

"(Name)...(name) please don't be upset because of me...please I'm sorry...sorry I'm such a dense idiot!" you yelped when he glomped you. He wrapped his arms around your mid-section In a death grip. He buried his face in your chest as he cried.

Jeez now we know were Italy get's it from...

"(name)! (name)p-please forgive me! I'm such a stupid idiot for forgetting our anniversary! I should have come home right after work! I was only trying to be friendly to her! Please forgive me!"

Your jaw dropped. Never ever had you seen Antonio cry. Ever...he was always so cheery and optimistic. And yet here he was crying his eyes out begging for forgiveness. It was then when you realized just how much he cared for you.

He loved you so much he was crying for you. Something he never did. Okay maybe what you said was a little...harsh. now you felt bad. You felt bad for making him cry. this wasn't your bubbly and happy Antonio You came to love.

you shook your head to clear your thoughts and looked down at your sobbing boyfriend. You frowned and wrapped your arms around him. He stiffened, but soon relaxed when you started to run your fingers through his hair savoring your soothing touch.

He looked up at you with confused eyes still glossy from crying. You smiled softly and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes burying his face back into your chest a dopey smile replacing his sad frown.

"F-forgive your handsome idiot?" you snorted rolling your (Eye color) eyes and sighing. You thought fr a moment finding yourself unable to be angry anymore.

"I suppose..." you were surprised when he sat up pulling you into his lap connecting his lips with yours. You stared wide- eyed, but then melted into the kiss your eyes fluttering shut as you felt a familiar hand comb through your (Hair length)(Hair color) hair lovingly.

When you finally pulled away you both were breathing hard staring into each other's eyes. He leaned in again to kiss you a second time, but you pressed a finger to his lips causing him to open his eyes and give you the childish pouty face.

You giggled and draped our arms over his shoulders lazily. "not so fast I'm hungry and we still have that movie to watch, how about left over...well dinner in the living room with a movie?" he perked up and nodded excitedly.

"Great idea Mi Amor! Let's go now!" you squealed as you were swept up in his arms and carried downstairs.

Antonio was an idiot...but he was YOUR dense idiot. And you were okay with that...


End file.
